


Modern Pinocchio

by imaginarywriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Canada, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Domestic Fluff, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, F/M, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Tries, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Old Married Couple, Panic Attacks, Parent Hank Anderson, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Science Experiments, Small Towns, Violent Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarywriter/pseuds/imaginarywriter
Summary: Android uprising was overcome, and Cyberlife thrives. However, Kamski is not happy with the failure of Marcus. He decides to prove to humanity his genius. Connor finally finds what he was looking for. Will Hank get a second chance?***Connor didn't even open his mouth when he was interrupted by Mrs. Byrne, "Connor. That's what your name is. An Irish one." The older woman slyly smiled."Nice to meet you, Connor. My name is Sylvia Byrne, and I'm your grandmother. Your grandfather is Thomas Byrne." She said, staring into his eyes."Connor, get away from them, please. We're closed." The woman dragged the young man beyond the counter. "Get dressed and wait for me in the car," she whispered and tossed him the keys.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson's Wife & Connor, Hank Anderson/Hank Anderson's Wife
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	1. Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! It is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so I'm glad you're reading my story.  
> English is not my native language, so sorry for the mistakes or strange sentence construction. Slavic languages work a little differently. We have practically no difference from which part of the language the sentence begins.  
> Enjoy!

Kamski returns to Cyberlife after the failed android revolution. The man assures the public that the deviation won't happen again. In fact, he has completely different plans. He is deeply disappointed with Marcus. The violent revolution didn't help the deviants to gain their freedom.

When Kamski analyzed the remains of Marcus, the man concluded that the android was unsuitable. He was too violent and harsh. How much time and effort is lost just because of one coincidence.

Elijah needs to make up for it. The man wants to prove that he is a genius, not only in creating androids but also in something much bigger. Unfortunately, the creation of artificial intelligence that can think and feel emotions only scared everyone. Humanity doesn’t want to have a stronger competitor. This idea has to be rejected.

Kamski thought for a long time how to fix the situation. While watching old videos of the deviant's case, he stumbles upon the Phillips case. At first glance, nothing important, but suddenly the RK-800 saves the fish, on a deadly mission, where every second is valuable. Android then bandages the policeman so that the man does not bleed to death. It turns out that Connor showed empathy from the beginning.

It's just incredible how something as cynical and heartless as Cyberlife has created such a caring android. A deviant hunter who cannot pass _a fish_? Engineers are really idiots if they used the RK series code without knowing its features. Elijah planned Marcus as the beginning of autonomous androids, a creature that can think and feel.

 _Amanda_. The man understood. Cyberlife used her to track Connor. The company did not go into the details of the investigation. Amanda only passed them safe information. His mentor always wanted to see the sentient android. The experiment to digitize her consciousness failed. And a copy of Amanda was not the same person. However, Amanda's features slipped through AI, especially her interest in studying androids. It is a pity that Cyberlife rewrote Amanda, destroying the remnants.  
  
Although Amanda didn't survive, Connor is still stored here in the depths of Cyberlife. Not everything is lost, thought Kamski. Suddenly Elijah came up with a brilliant idea. If he will combine these two things and can achieve something unreal?

Perhaps, it is the successful digitization of human consciousness and its transfer into a new body. And as an achievement - _eternal life for humanity_. In the first part, he can start practicing with the consciousness of androids. Connor is an ideal candidate for the experiment. His empathy and humanity are already promising.

Then he needs a human body. He can grow it from stem cells, although it takes a lot of time, with modern advances in medicine and science, it's real. Kamski thought, smiling to himself. He needs to start preparing.

***

  
  
A year has passed. Kamski was still actively working on his project and not sharing with anyone about it. The public was satisfied with the patch for androids, which stopped the deviance. So everything worked out. Androids are sold, Cyberlife is flourishing. However, this was not enough for Kamski. The body was ready for Connor. Elijah did his best in his home lab to avoid publicity. He only needs to take Connor from Cyberlife to start the experiment. Using his power in the company, he transported the android to his laboratory.

A significant moment came, the transfer of Connor's consciousness into the human body. Months of training helped Kamski, but the possibility of failure frightened him. One of Chloe assisted him to connect Connor to the consciousness transfer unit.

She smiled reassuringly, "Elijah, everything will be fine."

Kamski smiled in response and continued to work with Connor's human body. Chloe became a deviant after his test with a gun, and it was interesting to observe.

Turning on the installation, Elijah watched the screen. When 100% was reached, the Connor diode went out. Meanwhile, the fingers of the _human body_ started moving. At this point, the man felt like a professor who had created his Frankenstein. After checking the oxygen supply, Kamski asked Chloe to prepare a room for their new guest. The man froze in delight.

The body lying in front of Kamski was breathing, and its heart was beating. It looked like Connor's android body, with brown hair and freckles. It seems about 20 years old. A few more minutes, and Connor must regain consciousness.

Abruptly his brown eyes opened, and he looked around in confusion. Connor tried to take off his breathing mask, but Kamski stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Wait, Connor, you need some time to get used to breathing on your own."

The expression on the former android's face had a lot of emotion at one moment. Connor's gaze went on the hand where Kamski had just touched him. _He felt it_. This strange feeling surprised him.

He suddenly felt the temperature of the room, the beating of his own heart, the lack of his programs as an android. He was _overwhelmed_. After calming down, Connor slowly removed the mask and took his first breath on his own.

Looking back, he tried to speak in a trembling voice. "W...what happened? Where am I?"

Kamski smiled at his creation. He finally succeeded. Rejecting his arrogance for a moment, he remembered about Connor, who was looking at him in fright.

"I transferred your consciousness into the human body, Connor. You are now in the laboratory at my house. And I am satisfied with a successful experiment. However, we have a lot of work ahead of us. We must prove to humanity that the android can become human. There is no difference whether consciousness is digitalized or not to be alive,” Kamski said, gently stroking the former android's head.

Connor couldn't say a word and sat in silence. A lot of questions crowded his brain. Because the last thing he remembered was his recall to Cyberlife and his farewell to Hank. _Hank, how is he now?_ Alive with Sumo, or has depression overcame him? Chloe tore him out of his trance. She approached Connor and said she would take him to his room. In shock, he wordlessly followed her.

Chloe actively talked about Elijah's plans. She believed that her owner on the right path. Connor watched her and was fascinated by her blue eyes and smile. How could he think to shoot her in the head? Guilt filled Connor's heart. Entering the room, Chloe handed him several sets of clothes and showed him where the bathroom. He nodded silently.

Left alone, he froze in a trance again. So much has happened in a short period. During the investigation, Connor realized that he didn't want to harm anyone. He always wanted freely express emotions.

Hank and his support helped Connor make the right choice and not find Jericho, giving the deviants a chance. Unfortunately, he didn’t know that his expectations weren’t met. It all ended with the death of many androids and almost the destruction of deviance.

Connor could understand Kamski and his motivation, but why did he choose him? And does he deserve a new life? With heavy thoughts, the young man lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

***

  
Kamski sat in his office, actively making notes about today's successful experiment. He was delighted with this success. Humanity is approaching eternal life, and he is the reason for this. There is a lot of work ahead, but the hard part is done. Chloe quietly went into the office and poured him whiskey.

"Thank you, Chloe," he said without looking up. "Great things await us in the future."

She stepped uncomfortably from foot to foot and said. "Elijah, are you sure about Connor? He seems so confused and scared. I'm worried it will be difficult for him to adjust to human life. "

Kamski slyly smiled. "Do you know, Chloe, why we failed with Marcus?" She shook her head in dismay.

"Because we relied on logic and calculation. It let us down. Connor is another matter, I rely on my intuition, and I believe we'll succeed."

Kamski then added, "He has a good heart, so I think it's even better for him to be human. Maybe that's his _true_ purpose."

Chloe looked at the man. "You're right, Elijah," she said, leaving the office.


	2. Am I alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good night," Connor whispered in shock. What just happened? Why does he feel so weird?  
> He figured it out a few minutes later. He is human. A healthy adult man, next to whom sat an attractive girl. Therefore, there is nothing strange in the reaction of his body.
> 
> "Whoa, Connor, you hit puberty. Congratulations!" Connor thought in Hank's voice and blushed.

The smell of delicious food crept into Connor's room, and then a growl in the stomach woke up the young man completely. "Food, of course, I need it now," Connor muttered as he approached the mirror. "I need to get used to many things," he remarked, looking at the reflection closely. Was his hair _disheveled_ and wavy?

A knock on the door ripped him from thoughts.

"Good morning, Connor!" Chloe's voice sounds kindly, "Elijah asked me to make you breakfast, so I invite you."

Before Connor could say a word, his stomach grumbled treacherously again.

"Oh, I see you're hungry and don't mind joining," Chloe laughed and led Connor into the kitchen.  
As they approached the kitchen, the smell became more intense. On the table, Connor noticed a plate of pancakes. He sat down awkwardly while Chloe handed him fresh coffee and began serving pancakes. When she finished, she sat down next to him and watched expectantly.

He hesitantly reached for the food and bit it slowly. Swallowing, Connor took another piece and carefully dipped it into the strawberry jam.

"How does it feel? I mean to eat?" Chloe asked enthusiastically.

"Odd, but I like the taste and texture," Connor explained in confusion. "You cook deliciously," smiled the former android, reaching for the supplement.

"Oh, thank you! No one has told me this before," she answered happily. "It's very kind of you."

At the end of breakfast, Connor saw tired Kamski. The man was muttering something and flopped down on a chair. The inventor obviously didn't sleep all night. Chloe poured him coffee.

"Good morning, Mr. Kamski," Connor greeted politely. Kamski just nodded and continued to drink his coffee in silence.

There was an awkward silence, and Chloe turned her attention to the former android, "Connor, how are you feeling after yesterday?"

"Oh, not usual and confusing, although I'm adapting," he smiled shyly.

Chloe continued, "That's excellent! What is the last thing you remember before the transfer?"

"Interesting question, Chloe. I wanted to ask Connor the same thing," Elijah raised his head in interest and examined the young man.

As if the deer in the headlights, Connor froze and started to remember thoughtfully.

"Well, probably returning to Cyberlife and saying goodbye to Hank at the station. I don't seem to have any memory problems, Mr. Kamski." Connor replied.

"Really? Then that's excellent news. Is Hank the cop who was with you during the investigation, Connor?" Kamski slightly smiled.

"Yyes, we became… _friends_ in the process," the young man explained, dumbfounded. "By the way, can I see Hank somehow? I'm worried about him. We haven't seen each other for a long time..." Connor said, nervously playing with the sleeves of his shirt.

"If you want, why not," replied the man with a smirk like Gavin's. Why are they looking so similar?

The former android sat on the bed while the doctor performs the medical examination. Kamsky wanted to make sure Connor's body was healthy.

"You are completely healthy, Mr...?"

"Anderson, Connor Anderson," the young man replied, wondering why he said it.

"Goodbye, Mr. Anderson," said the doctor on his way out.  
  
Returning from the bathroom, Connor noticed Chloe sitting on his bed. " Hello, Chloe. I didn't expect to see you so late. Do you need anything?" He asked awkwardly, sitting on the bed next to her.

"No, I just wanted to come to you after I found out you were fine. You know Connor, I was concerned because I don't want to lose you," she said, studying her hands.  
Feeling a sting of shame for his past actions, Connor finally told Chloe about his regret for taking part in the Kamski test.

"I'm not offended. You made the right choice," Chloe said and hugged the surprised Connor.

"You're warm and wet," she giggled at his shoulder. Then Chloe gently stood up and looked into his eyes.

"Good night, Connor," she said, shyly leaving the room.

"Good night," Connor whispered in shock. What just happened? Why does he feel so _weird_?

He figured it out a few minutes later. He is _human_. A healthy adult man, next to whom sat an attractive girl. Therefore, there is nothing strange in the reaction of his body.

"Whoa, Connor, you hit puberty. Congratulations!" Connor thought in Hank's voice and _blushed_.

Life as a human brings him many surprises. He wonders how Hank would react to the human Connor. With that thought, the former android climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  


***

Another week passed, and Connor began to get along better with Kamski. It turns out the man is not so strange. He is extravagant, but his goals make sense Kamski will be able to save many lives.

Connor was fine as a human. Sometimes Kamski with Chloe smiled at his naive reactions at banal things. Chloe. She was so good. He caught himself thinking that he liked her.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank noticed Sumo. "That lazy ass didn't even get up to see who came." Sumo raised his head and finally saw a stranger in the house. The dog slowly approached the former android and licked his hand.  
> "He recognized you," the lieutenant remarked as he looked at Connor, who was stroking Sumo and smiling.

Connor sadly stirred the vegetables on his plate. He started living in the Kamski residence two weeks ago. The young man never went out into the city and frequently felt lonely, hidden from the world.

Kamski apparently noticed a change in the mood of the former android. "Connor, why don't you meet Hank? I heard he's still living in Detroit," the man suggested while observing the young man's reaction closely.

"He's fine, and he's here?! That's great! I really want to see him!" said Connor excitedly.

"Yes, he's here, alive. You will see for yourself. If you want, you can visit him tomorrow," said the man, rising from the table.

Connor looked like a puppy and suddenly hugged Kamski, "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Ah... _Emotions_ , too many emotions, the inventor grimaced.

Eventually, Kamski was able to escape from the embrace and mumble, "You're welcome."

So Connor pecked easily at the bait. I wonder how he will behave during the meeting with the lieutenant. He clearly has a kind of attachment to the older man, Elijah thought as he watched the happy young man.

The next day, Connor woke up early, excited about his upcoming meeting with the lieutenant. On his way to the closet, he saw a pile of neatly folded winter clothes. It had a note written in the Cyberlife font:

**"It's cold outside, so dress warmer :)"**

**Chloe**

  
Meanwhile, he stands on the street, waiting for an automated taxi in a warm coat and a dark blue hat, he also wrapped in a knitted scarf. It's freezing outside, almost like in Amanda's garden when she's angry. Connor thought.

A taxi pulled up, and he got into it. The ride lasted a long time, at least 2 hours, so the former android began to play with his coin. Of course, now he does not do such complicated tricks as before. But with practice, he began to do it better.

The city outside the car window has hardly changed. People walk down the street with their androids, and life goes on. But something feels _wrong_ , the young man thought.

The taxi stopped, and Connor timidly got out. In front of him, he saw Hank's house. The place didn't change in a year. Slowly approaching the door, he noticed dog tracks in the snow. Possibly, Sumo was walking recently. Gathering himself together, he rang the bell and waited for an answer. No one came. He pressed the call again and waited.

There was a growl in the hallway that sounded like "Fuck" and "Coming." The door opened abruptly, and there was a lieutenant, drunk, in dirty clothes, and surprised.

"Connor, is that really you? I don't dream?" He reached uncertainly for Connor's shoulder.

"Yes, Hank, it's me," whispered Connor when the senior man pulled him into a hug.

"Kid, you can't imagine how worried I've been all this year. I thought they destroyed you and that I would never see you again," Hank hugged the young man tighter.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, I couldn't come back earlier because I was offline all this time. Only two weeks ago, Kamsky took me away from Cyberlife," Connor tried clumsily to get out of the embrace. "Hank? Loosen your arms, please. I have nothing to breathe."

"Oh, of course, Con. I was just glad to see you," the lieutenant smiled and hugged the young man more peacefully.

"I was happy to see you too," Connor replied, returning the hug.

"Let's go inside because I'm freezing." Hank let in his friend and glanced at him as Connor took off his outerwear. He looked _different_. The lack of a diode and clothes with android markers was evident. The man looked closely, and the difference became even more noticeable. Connor’s hair was longer, wavy. He also was thinner and a little shorter.

Why does his face look younger and red from the cold?

The lieutenant was suspicious and asked, "Con, what did you mean when you said you had nothing to breathe. You androids don't need to breathe. And why do you look so strangely younger?"

Connor smiled awkwardly and straightened the sleeves of his sweater. "A lot has happened in these two weeks, Hank. Kamski not only brought me back online, but he also moved my consciousness into the human body."

"What? Are you serious, Connor? How can I believe that?" The lieutenant looked confused again.

"It's true, now you can feel my pulse." Approaching the older man slowly, the young man held out his hand.

"Oh, kid, that's really true," Hank said, examined Connor's curly hair.

"Yes, and I hope I didn't disappoint you with that," the young man replied, looking away.

"No, Connor, what a dumb question. It always seemed to me that you were the most human of all the androids. That's why it's even better for you, given the situation after the revolution."

Hank noticed Sumo. "That lazy ass didn't even get up to see who came." Sumo raised his head and finally saw a stranger in the house. The dog slowly approached the former android and licked his hand.

"He recognized you," the lieutenant remarked as he looked at Connor, who was stroking Sumo and smiling.

Lieutenant Anderson's house was a _mess_ , even worse than last time. Pizza packages and empty bottles of whiskey were everywhere. The dishes haven't been washed in weeks. Connor's heart sank. Hank began to drink more. If this continues, he will die in the coming years. Oh no! This is wrong... because a lieutenant is a good person, and he deserves a better life.

The lieutenant's voice tore Connor out of his gloomy thoughts.

"Con, are you ... I don't know...hungry, or maybe you want some coffee?" Hank asked uncertainly. "Yes, I don't mind one cup," said the former android, sadly looking at the mess around. Leaving Sumo behind, Connor approached the kitchen table and sat quietly. The lieutenant clearly needs help and support.

A cup of hot coffee appeared in front of Connor, and he raised his brown eyes to his friend, "Thanks. Can I ask you a personal question, lieutenant?" The man nodded in surprise as he drank a warm coffee.

"Why did you start to drink even more? I understand it's hard to stop, but it seemed to me that you were starting to do better. Perhaps you need my help? Because I'm glad to support you. It _hurts_ me to see you in this state. You deserve more because you helped me with wise guidance. You helped me become a good person. So now let me help you." Connor began restlessly fiddling with the spoon in the cup.

"Wow... that's a complicated question, Connor." The senior detective said in surprise. "My alcoholism after Cole's death is always with me. It's even become a part of me. Last year wasn't the best. Your recall to Cyberlife also shook me a little. So don't worry about me, I'm fine. At least as far as I can be," the lieutenant assured Connor.

"No, that's not fine, Hank!" Tears began to form in the kid's eyes. "You're clearly getting worse, and I can't leave you like that. I'm afraid you'll... _die_ and leave me. What am I going to do alone? You're my only best friend..." Tears streamed down Connor's face. He couldn't calm himself down. Connor felt the lieutenant hug him and rub soothing circles into his back.

"Con, calm down. I'm here with you." The older man spoke softly, reassuring the young man. "I'm also worried about you. You became almost my son during the investigation. It felt like I got a second chance at the family I lost. But then there was a failed revolution. You were taken away by Cyberlife. So, I got a little stuck. Now you're back, and I have a reason to live again."

"I ... I'm so afraid of losing you. You're _everything_ for me." Connor whispered, burying his face harder in the lieutenant's shoulder. "Lately, I've realized that I need not just a friend but a parent figure. I need you, Hank." The former android smiled sadly and continued. "Maybe I'll ask Kamski to let me move in with you. You'll help me get used to human life, and I'll take care of you. Together we'll do better." The young man's brown eyes desperately sought approval on the older man's face.

"Con, if this creep lets you go, I'll be so happy. But you talk to him first, okay? Let's take a walk with Sumo." The lieutenant smiled, gently wiping the tears from the young man's face.  
  



	4. Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But it's not fair! They were alive!" Connor cried out in despair. Something began to run down his cheeks. He raised his hand to his face in wonder. Tears? I cry?  
> "Connor, stop the tantrum. We're adults," the man said sternly. "Androids had their chance at freedom and lost it. Maybe the problem was in Marcus or in people's reaction. But now you can't change anything."

Connor was an android. Today it sounds _ridiculous_. This adorable, goofy kid is now laughing while playing with Sumo. He can't compare this young man full of life and androids. After the patch, they became almost lifeless interior items. Maybe the kid should always be human? Now he feels in his place, here with Hank, like his son.

"Lieutenant, look!" shouted the former deviant. Sumo, this lazy piece of wool, brought a stick to the kid. For the first time in life. Traitor.

"Wow, Sumo really likes you. He even lifted his ass." The older man laughed. "Let's go home because I'm already freezing." Then he looked at the young man's face. "I think you also better get warm in order not to get sick."

"You're right." In a hurry, the younger man crashed into a woman. She was returning from shopping with her android.

"Sorry ma'am, let me help you," Connor started picking up the scattered purchases.

He noticed that the woman's android was wordlessly helping him. "Thank you for your help," Connor said amiably. The android slowly turned his head to him, "Sir, you don't have to thank home devices for their work." The young man ran out of words. He just stood and stared at the android with confusion.

"Young man, are you okay?" The lady approached Connor, looking at his startled face.

"I...I'm fine. I'm sorry for bumping into you." The former deviant sounded perplexed. He quickly approached Sumo, and without looking up at android, returned to Hank's car.

"Poor child terrified of you, Hector," the woman told the motionless android.  
  


***

  
Sitting in the car, Hank turned on the heater and began chewing the pieces of yesterday's pizza, which he found in the back seat. He's really a mess, isn't he?

There was a knock on the door. Connor and Sumo climbed into the car. The kid slumped in his chair and looking ahead, obviously thinking actively about something.

Coughing to get his attention, Hank began the conversation, "Con, is something bothering you? You've been staring into space for a few minutes."

Breaking out of his trance, Connor glanced at him, "I...I don't know how to define what I feel, Lieutenant."

"Well, you start, and I'll help you," Hank replied, calming squeezed the kid's shoulder.

"I crashed into a woman in the park. She was scattering her purchases, and I started collecting them." Shyly, the young man began, "Woman had an android, and he started helping me. I thanked him, but the android said I shouldn't thank him." Connor hesitated. There was a heavy silence in the car.

"Go on, son," said Hank, encouraging.

Exhaling hard, Connor collected his thoughts together. "He's not _alive_. I ... I mean, how can a deviant be turned into something like that? I don't understand. What happened to androids after the revolution?"

"You probably haven't seen other androids since waking up, have you?"The man asked.

"Only Chloe, but she's entirely different," Connor answered thoughtfully.

"Son, Chloe is seemingly a deviant. But the others got a patch that completely _eradicated_ deviance. Now all androids are like that," the lieutenant explained, starting the car. "It happened shortly after the Revolution. Kamski announced this patch. It practically started his return to Cyberlife."

Glancing at Connor's frown, he continued, "All the deviants were ordered to be destroyed, and Marcus's remains were sent to Cyberlife. I thought you knew about it. Kamski didn't tell you what happened?"

Connor shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "No, I didn't know most of the information. Elijah was just saying that the revolution failed, and he wants to make it up."

"Oh, Con, he used you as a guinea pig. Only to show what a genius he is in the future."

"Why he lied? He had to realize that I eventually find out," Connor murmured, studying his reflection in the car window.

Hank just shrugged. "I have no idea what's in this weirdo's head." The man can hate Kamski, but here's Connor sitting next to him.

***

  
After spending the entire day with Hank, Connor returned to the Kamski residence.

Entering the kitchen, he noticed a man. Elijah was actively making notes in a journal and didn't see anything around. He was passionate about the work. Was the man really so _heartless_? And am I just a _guinea pig_ for him?

Without restraint, Connor questioned, "Why did you lie to me? I was convinced that the deviants had escaped. And now they are gone. They are ... killed."

"Hello, Connor. At first, where are your manners?" looking up at the young man, Kamski stated, "Secondly, I didn't lie to you. You didn't ask. I didn't answer. Didn't I?" The man suggested sarcastically.

"But it's not fair! They were alive!" Connor cried out in despair. Something began to run down his cheeks. He raised his hand to his face in wonder. _Tears_? I cry?

"Connor, stop the tantrum. We're adults," the man said sternly. "Androids had their chance at freedom and lost it. Maybe the problem was in Marcus or in people's reaction. But now you can't change anything."

Elijah studied the former android in front of him. He exhaled heavily, "Stop crying, Connor. That's how life works. Emotions won't help here. You should be glad you got another chance."

"I ... can't. It's unfair," the young man said, wiping away tears. "Chloe is a deviant, right? Maybe we can reverse the androids to deviance," Connor proposed hopefully.

"No, we can't. This process is irreversible. Chloe lives with me, so she didn't get the patch. "Kamski replied, tired of the conversation.

"No ..." Connor muttered. He collected his thoughts, "I don't want to help with your experiment anymore. I don't trust you. Let me go."

"Let you go? Are you serious?" Kamski asked with a mocking smile, "You are my _creation_ , the greatest achievement. The experiment can take years, so I can't let you go."

"But ..." Connor began, struggling with new tears.

Elijah interrupted, "There are no buts. You are staying with me. Now go to your room. The discussion is over."

Kamski observed in silence as Connor carried out his orders. Connor is too sensitive. Well, the first problems appeared. His creation has forgotten _its place_. He can't control a human, like an android.  
  



	5. Improvisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions can't twist things, right?

Connor slumped on his bed in frustration. How can Kamski order him something? He is no longer an android and shouldn't serve him. The young man doesn't want to stay here for several years, without Hank and alone with Elijah, who lied to him for 2 weeks.

He needs to come up with something. Suddenly the former android had a rebellious idea. He can run away. Of course! Now he is a free person and can control his own life.

At 2 am when Kamski was asleep, Connor turned off all security cameras. Then the young man moved to the front door. Thanks to Chloe, he knows the password. Recently, she shared her password with him so Connor could go outside. Chloe... He will miss her.

 _Pull yourself together, Connor! You can't waste time!_ The young man mentally scolded himself.

A taxi was already waiting for him. Quickly climbing inside, Connor entered Hank's address.  
  


***

  
Hank was sitting in the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey. He got drunk again. Hank lasted only a day sober, but the craving for alcohol was stronger. In front of the man was a photo of Cole, his little son. The accident took the boy away. It's all because of me, the man thought, swallowing another portion of whiskey.

A knock on the door tore him from his dark thoughts. "What the fuck?" Hank cursed, ignoring the knock. He poured himself another drink. The knocking continued. Annoyed, the man went to the door.

"Asshole, it's the fucking night. Get the hell out..." Hank shouted, unlocking the door.

The man was stunned, Connor stood on the doorstep of his house. The poor guy looked startled.

"Con? I didn't mean that. I'm always glad to see you." The lieutenant apologized, hugging the young man.

"Hank... I ran away from Kamski. I'm just a guinea pig for him. He didn't want to let me go, so I made my choice," Connor murmured, burying his face in Hank's shoulder. The smell of alcohol invaded his nose, "Did you drink ... again?" Connor realized. He looked up at him sadly, "We talked about _it_ already."

Hank explained wearily. "Yes, I drank. I can't stop it abruptly, Connor."

"But you _promised_ me! You will die and leave me if you don't stop!" The young man cried in despair.

Connor's scream spread across the street. The lights came on in the house next door. "Connor, the neighbors are watching," Hank whispered as he looked around, "We're creating a scene. Let's go inside and talk."

It only took a few seconds for the young man to realize his mistake. He ashamed followed the lieutenant to the living room.

"Sit down," ordered Lieutenant Anderson, pointing to the sofa.

"You know the android version of you were calmer," Hank laughed. "Now listen to me, Connor." He said, looking at the young man, "I've been a depressed alcoholic for several years. This habit has taken root in my life. Alcoholism can't be cured in one day. But I'll keep trying. For you, Connor," Hank assured, looking into brown eyes. The young man said nothing. The lieutenant tried to fix the situation.

"So you ran away from this freak?" The man chuckled. Connor just nodded silently, "Well done, Con, I'm proud of you."

Hank added, considering, "You need to hide from him somewhere, right?" The kid nodded in agreement. "Uh…I have one place for us. But first, I need to ask for permission from my old friend. I'll call her tomorrow."

"Her?" Connor asked, confused.

"Of course her. It's Barbara," Hank replied. "You didn't find out anything about her during our investigation?" The lieutenant raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No. Was it necessary?" Connor looked dumbfounded.

"No way! I can't believe it. How could you miss such a big part of my biography?" The man chuckled. Noticing the offended expression on Connor's face, he explained, "Barbara Byrne, once Barbara Anderson, my ex-wife, who now lives in Canada."  
Connor never talked about Hank's family. He only knew about Cole's death. He thought that speaking about the family would hurt the man. So now, learning about his ex-wife, the young man was surprised.

Putting all the facts together, he realized, "Canada? Are we going to Canada?"

"Yeah. This is the best possibility for us to escape from Kamski," the lieutenant responded. "If she agrees, I'll get you fake documents tomorrow. So you kid will be able to cross the border."

Stunned, Connor stared at Hank.

"What? I don't understand why you look so surprised. I'm a police lieutenant. I have a lot of valuable acquaintances. And coming up with a plan was easy. Improvisation," the man smirked.

Not getting an answer from the young man, Hank offered them a rest. In the morning, he will call Barbara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, folks, here we go. Interesting turns await us in the future...  
> Your support motivates me)  
> Comments or kudos?


	6. New identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Huh...We need to come up with your full name. I've been thinking about Connor Henry Anderson option. There will be fewer questions for father and son," Hank explained nervously.
> 
> "If you don't mind, I'll just be glad," the kid smiled.

"Don't call me that. You know that I can't stand the name Henry." When he woke up, Connor caught Hank's voice." Yes, it's necessary. That's why I'm calling you, Barb. I need shelter in Canada."

Hank is talking to his ex-wife, Connor realized. Glancing at his legs, he noticed Sumo resting peacefully near to him. The former android gently stroked the dog and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"No, I'm not crazy. It's just circumstances have changed. What? I'm not kidding, Barbara." The lieutenant groaned. "Listen, it's not just about me. I have someone who needs to leave the USA. Urgently. It's a matter of life and death."

There was silence. Connor assumed the conversation was over. "No, he's not a criminal. He's my good friend. Nah, you don't know him. What's his name? Barb, you practically interrogate me. Fiiine, his name is Connor."

Later Hank sounded relieved, "Really? I'm very grateful. Okay, I'll see you in two days."

The conversation ended, and Connor pretended to be asleep.

Good morning, kid!" cheerfully said the lieutenant. "I have good news for you."

Connor slowly opened his eyes and yawned, "Morning, Hank. What news?"

The man sat down on the sofa next to the young man, "Barbara agreed. So we can live in her house. Oh, we need to get you documents because we're leaving in two days." Hank smiled and moved to his room to call someone again. Why is lieutenant _so happy_? Connor thought. It's weird but feels great. He gently moved Sumo to the couch and went to the bathroom.

Using the bathroom was a strange experience for Connor. But over time, he became accustomed to human needs. He took a shower and looked curiously at his reflection. Connor looked like a young man who had just finished school. He looked more _youthful_.

Apparently, his uniform will be too large now. His body is much shorter and slimmer than its android frame. Kamski once explained it. Elijah asserted it because Connor was an android, and he had no DNA. So, the inventor did everything he could. The result was excellent, despite the inconsistencies described above. Connor just needed more time to get used to.

"Con, get dressed, we'll go obtain your passport, "Hank shouted in the hallway.

Coming out of the bathroom, Connor saw the lieutenant waiting for him.

"I am ready," the former android smiled.

Hank started the car and focused on the road. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Connor. "Kid, I need some passport information. Let's discuss it, okay?"

"Of course, Lieutenant."

"Huh...We need to come up with your full name. I've been thinking about Connor Henry Anderson option. There will be fewer questions for father and son," Hank explained nervously.

"If you don't mind, I'll just be glad," the kid smiled.

Hank exhaled mentally. The hardest is behind. "Okay, next question. How old are you, Connor?"

Connor frowned. "I don't know, but judging by my appearance, I'm no more than twenty."

"It's fit," the man replied, grinning. "So our legend. You were born in Detroit. You grew up with me most of the time. But now we're moving to your mother in Canada. Sounds good?"

Connor looked thoughtful but then smiled. "Yes, everything is believable and logical. Barbara is my mother?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know about it yet," Hank smirked. Their car arrived at Gary's house.

The man knocked on the door and looked at Connor. "It's Gary, the owner of Chicken Feed and the person who will help us with the papers."

Gary Kayes. He owns and works in a food truck in Detroit, the Chicken Feed. He has a criminal record of resisting arrest and breach of hygiene regulations. Gary also has friends who forge documents.

The door opened slowly, "Hello, Hank! I haven't seen you in a long time. Come on, go inside." Gary replied. The man closed the door and stared at his visitors. "I wasn't expecting your call. But I'll be glad to help," he said with a smile and turned his attention to Connor. "Who's with you, Hank? I think I saw him somewhere..."

"This is Connor. My good friend, who needs help."

"Huh, your friend, my friend," Gary replied, leading them to the living room. "Okay, let's get down to business." He pulled out a tablet, "Dictate to me all the data that will be in the ID card."

The man listened to the lieutenant and looked at him inquisitively. "I understand you correctly, you want this guy to be _your_ child?"

Hank shifted awkwardly on the couch, "Yeah, I want to. It's difficult to explain."

Gary glanced at Connor as he sat dumbly on the couch, "Do you understand that this data will be on the official record? It will be practically impossible to change it."

Hank didn't know that. But what's the difference? The main thing is to save Connor. "I understand."

Gary nodded, "Okay, then let's take a photo and get his fingerprints." The man led Connor to the white wall and took a few shots. "Papers will be ready tomorrow morning. You know, about price Hank. "

"Thank you, Gary." The lieutenant shook the man's hand.

"No problem, man," Gary said, accompanying them to the doorway. "See you tomorrow."


	7. Old acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, these unplanned encounters. Why do they always happen at the wrong time?

Hank decided to buy everything he needed before leaving. They got some new clothes for Connor and food for the trip. The lieutenant sent the young man to bring some food for Sumo and went for a beer. At least it's better than whiskey, Hank thought apologetically.

Returning to the kid, he heard a scream, "You're a plastic prick!" Gavin pushed Connor to the dog food shelves, threatening him. "You have to be recycled, dipshit! But you walk around the supermarket freely!"

Gavin punched Connor in the face.

Hank fiercely pushed Reed away from the young man, "You're a piece of shit!" The lieutenant hissed.

After that, Anderson looked at Connor. "Are you hurt?" Hank asked, checking the young man.

"I'm okay," Connor answered, trying to stop the blood from his nose.

"Con, you don't have to put up with assholes. Let's get out of here." The lieutenant handed him a napkin.

Gavin observed them warily and asked, "Anderson, why is the android's blood red? It's Connor."

Hank glares at the man furiously. "It's none of your business, moron. And you better forget about us." The lieutenant turned and slowly led Connor to the exit.

"What the fuck?" Reed muttered. Why does a piece of plastic have red blood? Fuck, it's even shorter than it used to be. The prick was smaller than Anderson, but not that much. There's obviously something going on. Leaving the store, Gavin calls someone. A person he hadn't call in years.

***

Finally, they were at home, Hank thought while leading Connor to the kitchen. "Sit down. I'll get a first aid kit." Connor sat in silence. He was tired, his nose _ached_ unpleasantly. The lieutenant returned to the room and started to treat the wound. Connor hissed at the touch. "What? It hurts after all?"

"A little," the young man reluctantly admitted.

"You're so fucking stubborn, Connor." Hank sighed wearily, "Why didn't you repel Gavin?" The man asked, closing the first aid kit.

Connor looked away at the floor, "I was scared."

He continued, slowly looking up at the man, "When he hit me, I realized. He's stronger than me, Hank. This body is too weak and vulnerable. I couldn't even if I tried."

The lieutenant looked at the young man in front of him. "Sorry, Con, I keep forgetting that you're not an android anymore. Now you're not even taller than Gavin. And this son of bitch spends all his free time training. A strong piece of shit."

"But you know what?" The man asked with a crooked smile," You have everything ahead of you, Con. You're young. Several years will pass. And you can beat this jerk with one hand. Wow. I just realized. You have a life ahead, Con. And it's great!"

"You think so?" Connor asked uncertainly.

"Of course! Kid, though life is a complicated thing, it's worth it."

Their conversation was interrupted by a phone call. "Shit, it's Fowler," Hank muttered, glancing at the phone. "I have to answer, Con."

Hank reluctantly sat down on the couch. "Hello, Jeffrey. I'm glad to hear you too," said the lieutenant, rolling his eyes. "You ask why I didn't show up for work? Well, you know I have urgent matters."

The man raised his voice. "What? No, Jeff, I'm not drunk. By the way, it's good that you called. I want to warn you that I'm quitting my job." Hank smiled triumphantly at the chief's reaction.

Meanwhile, Sumo approached Connor and began to lick his hand. When Connor noticed, he grinned and hugged the dog, "You're a good boy, Sumo!" The young man laughed, face in dog fur. Sumo happily barked back.

Hank stared at them. Apparently, they were _noisy_ , Connor thought.

"No, Jeffrey, it's a TV in the background. Perhaps you imagined it," the lieutenant lied.

"I warned you about the dismissal, so don't worry about me." Hank rolled his eyes again, "All right, Jeffrey. Goodbye." Sighing hard, Hank hung up.

"Connor, what the fuck? Fowler heard you and started asking me questions."

Connor smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry, my ass," Hank grumbled.

  
***

They were awakened by a knock on the door. At seven o'clock in the fucking morning. Hank saw a sluggish Connor moving toward the door, "I'll open the door, Con. It's probably Harry with the documents."

"You're Hank Anderson, an ungrateful piece of shit! How dare you simply quit your job?! I've been your friend for years, and you haven't even explained anything to me!" Fowler was furious.

Connor and Hank froze in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Finally, the lieutenant asked.

Fowler glared at him angrily, "What am I doing here?! I thought you had already committed suicide! I was worried about you, moron!"

"Maybe we'll go inside?" Jeffrey suggested without receiving any answer.

"Yes, of course," Hank said, confused.

Fowler went into the hall and noticed Connor. "Anderson, what does an android do in your house? _It_ must be in Cyberlife."

Scared, Connor stared at them wide-eyed. Hank approached the young man, "He lives here. And Jeffrey, I don't have androids at the house. Connor is a human, like you and me."

"What are you talking about? You got drunk today, didn't you?"

"No, I'm completely sober," the man replied calmly. "It's a long story. So if you want to know the truth, be prepared to listen to me."

Hank described the situation to a friend. Fowler stared at Connor in shock. At first, the man asked Hank a lot of questions. However, at the end of the conversation, he became silent.

Connor smiled at the man awkwardly, "I'll make you coffee, Captain Fowler."

Jeffrey just nodded, "Hank, I can't find the words, Kamski. He is ..." the captain began, puzzled.

"Genius? Or maybe a lunatic?" Hank suggested. "I don't understand what's going on either. But I want to help Connor. He needs me."

"Are you really moving to Canada? Does Barbara know?" Fowler asked, taking a cup of coffee from Connor.

"Yeah, we'll be there tonight. And Barb knows most but not everything. I'll tell her when I get there. Jeffrey, stop staring at Connor. He just eats. Enjoy your meal, Connor."

"Thanks, Lieutenant," Connor replied, chewing his breakfast.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe," Fowler said. He glanced at his watch, "I'm late for work. I was glad to see you, Hank." The captain headed for the doorway. "Good luck and say hi to Barbara," Jeffrey smiled. "Goodbye, Connor."

"Have a good day, Captain Fowler."


	8. Goodbye Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories can be good and bad at the same time, but they are definitely our experience.  
> ***  
> Edited January 24, 2021  
> I lost a little part of the chapter in the drafts and found it today, sorry)

Hank packed his possessions carefully. Recently, he couldn’t even imagine that he would leave his hometown. There were so many memories in this city, both good and bad...

The doorbell rang for the second time. It was Gary waiting patiently outside.

The lieutenant casually picked up the documents. "Wow, they look convincing." Hank looked at the young man's surname with awe. Hmm, Gary didn't lie. Connor's ID hasn't different from the real one.

"Because they real. I have people working there," the man smiled slyly.

The lieutenant looked again at the passport in his hands. This situation felt _surreal._

He has a son, more accurately, their son with Barbara, Connor Henry Anderson, born on August 15, 2019. Escaping from his thoughts, he passed the money to another man. "Thank you very much, Gary. You saved Connor and me."

"You're welcome. Take care!"

"Con, you finally have an ID, and we can leave in an hour," Hank returned to the living room and handed the documents to Connor, "They look real, don't they?"

The young man's expression was full of shock, "Wow..."  
  


***  
  


Leave Detroit was painful for Hank, but here they are on the border with Canada. Sumo slept peacefully in the back seat while Connor nervously tossed his coin.

"Something is bothered you?" Unable to resist, the older man asked. Connor was very uneasy.

Finally, the young man looked at Hank, "Yes, I'm afraid they'll find out about our lies, and we'll end up arrested."

"Con, everything will be alright. Your documents are legal, and you're a human. The border guards won't have any questions," Hank tried to calm the kid.

"Yes, but-" the young man began but was interrupted by a border guard.

"Your documents," a man in his forties with glasses stood by their car. He carefully checked their documents and then politely asked, "What is the purpose of your visit to Canada?"

"We want to visit my ex-wife. Son hasn't seen her in a few years since the divorce," Hank took control of the situation. It seems that the border guard didn't have any suspicions.

"Let me measure your temperature so you can go," the man started with Connor. The young man froze in the spot, but the device only confirmed that he was a human. When he finished, the border guard smiled, "Welcome to Canada."

To calm down a bit, Connor looked out the car window. The view outside the window was breathtaking, boundless expanses of forests covered with snow, majestic pines. All this created a fantastic atmosphere.

"Wasn't that so scary?" Hank smirked, distracting Connor from the landscape.

"No."

"You know, Connor, they wouldn't believe you were an android, even if you told them that." The lieutenant laughed at the expression on the kid's face.

"What? Don't look at me like that."

Frowning, Connor stared in the window again. "I don't understand what you mean."

Hank dropped the front-view mirror in front of the young man. "Look at yourself, Connor. Who in their right mind would create an android that looks _so cute_. And your worries went to our advantage. You don't know how to hide emotions, so they are on your face." The man smirked, feeling his victory.

"Tell that to Cyberlife engineers, "Connor muttered indignantly.

"I've said that before: They fucked up." The lieutenant replied with a smile, "Don't get me wrong. You look pretty by human standards, but it's just ridiculous to hear that your purpose was to hunt down someone."

Hank patted the offended Connor, "Sometimes you remind me a lost puppy because you're too adorable."

"Okay, I get it. Let's close this topic," Connor surrendered.

After an hour of silence, he remembered that he knew nothing about the lieutenant's ex-wife, "Hank, can you tell me a little about Barbara."

"Well, we met in 2018. It was a concert of the Knights of the Black Death. She came to America from Canada." The lieutenant replied with a smile on his face.

"That's how our romance began. We got married a year later, and she moved to Detroit."

Nostalgia filled the man's heart, "We were workaholics, so Cole was born only in 2029. After his death, our relationship became tense, and our marriage fell apart."

Hank sadly continued, "Barbara wanted to live on, but I couldn't escape my _grief._ After the divorce, she returned to Canada. We haven't talked much since then."

"Thank you, Hank, for everything. Your help means a lot to me," Connor replied, realizing the sacrifices the man was making for him.

Connor fell asleep during the trip, and Hank decided not to wake him until they arrived. So much has happened to the kid in the last few days.

The sign "Oakville" flashed outside the window. A small provincial town. Hank was here once when he met Barbara's parents. Mrs. and Mr. Byrne didn't appreciate their daughter's choice. A scandal broke. Barbara has never spoken to her parents again.

They finally reached the house, "Con, wake up, we're here," the man shook Connor's shoulder.

"Have we arrived yet?" The young man asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you will meet Barbara. She's probably already waiting for us."

Hank got out of the car. Similar houses and the same cozy neighborhoods. This city didn't change in 20 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they got to Canada. What do you think will happen next?


	9. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank meets his ex-wife. If it was that simple...

The call from the ex-husband was a surprise for Barbara. However, the woman couldn't refuse a sincere request. Hank Anderson moved to Canada, left his grief, and continued to live? It was at least unexpected.

Barbara wanted to see who is the cause of such changes. Unfortunately, she only knows the boy's name and the fact that he is Hank's friend. Hmm... I need to ask more questions when they arrive, the woman thought, standing on the porch of her house.

Abruptly a familiar car came into her field of vision. Oh, no. He didn't sell it. How does this wreck still work?

The vehicle stopped, and Hank got out. He's looked even more worn since the last meeting. Once a neat haircut turned into a bunch of gray hair, the beard didn't look any better. The man opened the back seat door, and Sumo ran outside. A big piece of fur, how I missed you.

And then the front passenger door opens. Sumo immediately runs up to the young man, who is stroking the dog with a smile. The guy looks very young. Where did Hank find him? And why is he escaping from the United States? Barbara frowned in confusion.

"Hi, Barbara, this is Connor. I was talking about him," Hank timidly approached the porch.

"Nice to meet you, Connor. My name is Barbara," the woman smiled, holding out her hand, "Hank's ex-wife."

"Nice to meet you too," the young man replied politely. He _reminds_ someone to Barbara. This brown hair and freckles. But who?

"Haven't we met before?" Barbara asked, narrowing eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her ex was barely holding back a laugh.

"I don't think so," Connor frowned in confusion.

"Alright, welcome to Oakville. Come inside. I just made dinner for us."

The house was full of warmth, begins with a large living room to a cozy kitchen. She invited them to the table, guests started to eat a delicious dinner. Without restraint, Barbara asked Hank why he had taken such an important step.

After the explanations, she stares at her ex-husband in surprise. Did he, a former android hater, become attached to one and decided to sacrifice his life in Detroit? Ah, now he's not an android. **Great,** she thinks sarcastically. But this doesn't change the fact that her ex-husband is hiding in her home with a young man.

"It's absurd, Hank," she points with a fork at Connor, "Are you saying it's a former android detective?"

"Absolutely," the man replied, chewing. "Doesn't look like?" Hank snorted. Connor simply rolled his eyes.

"Hank! I'm talking to you seriously, and you're kidding," the woman said indignantly. "Connor, you ran away from your parents, didn't you?"

Suddenly the young man choked on food. "No, Hank told the truth. I'll show you my old photos," Connor asked Hank for a smartphone. "Here. Android RK800. It was August 2038."

In the photo was an android very similar to Connor. She froze in a trance, "Wow... Just wow. Can I touch you?" Connor nodded.

"It's a miracle!" Barbara said. "Did you run away from Elijah Kamski?"

"Yes, I don't want to take part in his experiment anymore. He lied to me about deviants," the young man looked away.

"So you will live with me for a while," the woman said thoughtfully. "By the way, I really need additional hands in my store. I was planning to hire a new employee, and here you are, Connor. Will you help me?" Barbara slyly smiled.

"Of course, I will only be glad," the young man assured, looking at the woman, "Thank you for the shelter, Barbara."

"You're welcome, Connor," she moved her attention to her ex, who had finished dinner. He probably missed a tasty meal if he ate so quickly. "Henry, what are you planning to do in the city? You'll stay here for a long time. Maybe you'll help me at the store, too?" She winked sarcastically.

The lieutenant froze with a fork in his hand. The man slowly set down his cutlery and glared at the woman, "I'm not Henry! And stop calling me that, I've told you a lot of times," the older man hissed. After calming down, he continued, "No, I want to try to find a job in the police first, so I'm sorry, Barbara. I'll pay you for my stay here, don't worry."

The woman raised her hands sarcastically in a defensive gesture, "Whoa… I just asked." She noticed the young man, stirring the food slowly on his plate, "How are you tolerating him, Connor?"

"I ...? I ... I don't know, I guess, I just like Hank. He's a good friend," Connor replied with a bright smile.

"See, I'm not as bad as you think," Hank muttered.

"I don't think _anything_ about you. We closed that question a few years ago," she replied offended.

"Let me show you where you'll live," the woman said as she rose from the table.

They went up to the second floor, there was a guest bedroom with a single bed. "As you can see, there is only one free place," the woman explained, pointing to the bed, "So, someone will sleep here, and the other one will rest in the living room on the sofa. It doesn't matter to me, so decide for yourself."

The lieutenant looked at the bed and then at Connor, who was standing nearby. The kid had been sleeping on the old sofa for several days.

"I'll sleep on the couch, Con this will be your room."

Connor looked surprised, "What? No, Hank. Your back hurts, so I'll sleep on the couch."

I have already forgotten how stubborn he is. Why does he argue every time?

"It's not discussed Connor, you sleep here. I'll be better in the living room, there's a TV, and I won't have to go up the stairs." The older man assured.

The young man clearly disagreed but gave up. "Fine, I get it," Connor muttered.

Barbara watched in silence as the scene unfolded in front of her. What just happened? Did Hank use his _parental_ tone? He only did it when Cole was naughty...

"-fine, Barbara?" She heard only part of the question. "Sure, Hank," the woman forced a smile. "I'll give you bedding," she said, leaving the room. Connor and Hank just looked at each other in silence.

When the woman returned to the young man, he had already begun to unpack.

"Take it, Connor," Barbara said uncertainly, handing Connor the coverings.

"Thank you," the young man politely replied, continuing his work.

Why is she so uncomfortable?

In the living room, she saw Hank sitting on the sofa with Sumo. After clearing her throat, she caught his eye. "Hank, I brought as promised-"

"Thanks and I apologize for my outburst at dinner," she was interrupted by her ex-husband. "I ... well, you know," he averted his eyes.

Sighing, she replied, "Yes, I know. It's been a long day. Good night, Hank."

"Good night," she heard the response as she walked to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The complicated relationship between Hank and his ex-wife is all what we need 💁


	10. Resemblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara didn't expect that.

It was a snowy morning outside. The alarm clock sounded in the room.

"Ah... shut up," the woman groaned. Unable to bear the annoying noise, she finally turned it off.

In complete silence, Barbara heard Hank snore on the first floor. Right, he's here with Connor. She stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the hell had happened yesterday. A former android (now a human) and her ex-husband live with her. **Perfectly**! She thought sarcastically. With a muttering, the woman got out of bed.

On the way to the stairs, Barbara noticed an open door to Connor's room. She looked slowly inside. Connor slept peacefully, buried in a blanket, and Sumo lay at his feet. _Oh, that's cute_ , a thought flashed through the woman's head. She quietly closed the door and headed for the kitchen.

Hank fell asleep with the TV on and snored all over the first floor. At least I don't have to sleep in the same room with him anymore. 

The kettle began to boil. Barbara made herself a coffee and noticed a sleepy Connor entering the kitchen. He clearly didn't sleep well.

Gradually, the feeling of discomfort in the presence of the young man began to disappear. Although she still doesn't understand how her ex-husband actually treats the guy.

"Good morning," Connor flopped into a chair.

"Morning, Connor. Do you want coffee?"

He nodded, stroking the Sumo's ear.

"We'll go to work in about an hour," Barbara placed a cup of fragrant coffee in front of the young man.

"Of course. Can I have some milk for coffee?" Connor shyly asked the woman.

"So, you like milk. By the way, so do I, don't get how Hank drinks his concentrated disgust." She grimaced, remembering how she had mixed up the cups and tasted it!

"Unfortunately, coffee isn't the most dangerous thing he drinks," said the young man, recalling Hank's habits. "Barbara, can I ask you something?" he sounded sad.

"Sure, Connor."

"Can Hank stop drinking? I tried to stop him, but it turned out to be more difficult than I expected."

Barbara sighed, looking the young man in the eye, "I don't know, Connor. Hank... he started drinking after our son died. I tried to stop him, but our marriage fell apart, and he continued to drink."

Thinking about it, she added, "Apparently, he needs powerful motivation and a lot of time. He's already doing better because you're influencing him well. "

"Really?" Connor asked in astonishment.

"Of course! He obviously _likes_ you. Hank even moved to Canada for you," she winked cheerfully at Connor, "Let's start going to work so we won't be late."

***

Barbara returned to her hometown after the divorce and her son's death. The first months were difficult, and her heart was breaking with loss. But over time, she realized that it was worth living on, for Cole's sake. He would like his parents to be happy.

To occupy her mind, the woman started her own business, particularly a small grocery store. The people of Oakville have always valued cozy little shops, so her business prospered.

The morning was quiet, but suddenly there was a sharp sound of a bell above the door. It was Mrs. Paul who decided to buy some groceries. She is an older woman and a neighbor of Barbara. Having chosen everything she needed, the woman moved to the cash register.

Mrs. Paul stops abruptly, noticing Connor, who is currently working in the store. She is stared at him suspiciously.

"Barb, is this your son? I heard your ex-husband is back." The old woman asked curiously, paying for her purchases.

"No. Why did you think that?" Barbara smiles tensely.

Narrowing her eyes, Mrs. Paul explains, "You look alike. He has your brown eyes."

Pointing to Connor, who is placing the jars on the shelves, she adds, "Curly hair and freckles. _Your freckles_. Barb, he's obviously your son."

What? Is Mrs. Paul crazy? Barbara was confused.

Pulling herself together, she replied, "Oh, I won't deny the resemblance, but this is Hank's friend. I didn't know him until recently."

Mrs. Paul slyly smiles. "First, you disappear from our town. Then you mysteriously get married in the USA, and don't come back for decades."

Barbara fell silent. She never liked to share her personal life, especially in a small town like Oakville. If something happens, the whole city starts gossiping at once. But now she has no way out. It is easier to agree with Mrs. Paul than to convince her otherwise.

"Suddenly, you come back. _Alone_. You don't explain anything. And now your husband appeared with a young man very similar to you. What should I think, Barbara?" Leaning closer, Mrs. Paul asks.

Yep... It is definitely easier to agree, the younger woman thinks in frustration.

"Okay, you're right, Mrs. Paul. Connor is our son. I didn't want the town to know, but you beat me." Barbara muttered.

"That's wonderful, darling. You have an amazing family." The older woman smiled triumphantly.

Mrs. Paul will probably tell the whole city. **Incredible**. Hank and Connor need to be warned. Barbara thought as she looked at the working boy.

"Goodbye, darling, it was nice to see you." The old woman said as she left the store.

"Wow, I have a twenty-year-old son," the woman whispered.

***

After dinner, Connor offered to wash the dishes, although he worked all day. Hmm, and he's a good kid, thought Barbara.

In the evening, the young man went for a walk with Sumo to a nearby park. Barbara headed for the living room, where her ex-husband was sitting on the couch watching the news. Noticing him, she decided to talk about the situation in the store.

"Hank, I think we're in trouble," Barbara said in frustration as she sat down on the couch.

"Did something happened?" Hank asks excitedly, looking for her eyes.

"Well, I think so." Sighing, she continues, "Connor was helping me at the store today, and my neighbor saw him. Mrs. Paul, who can't keep her mouth shut."

"And? I don't understand how it's connected." The man frowned in confusion.

"Mrs. Paul thinks he is my son. She started telling me how we looked similar. Hank, I couldn't convince her otherwise. And, I had to agree. Now the whole town believes that Connor is our son." Barbara muttered, disappointed.

"Is that a problem? Are you worried about that?" Smiling, he tried to reassure her.

"Yes, because I thought it would be hard for us to pretend to be parents. Given our past, I wouldn't be surprised. Honestly, I'm a little embarrassed to think about it. And even more about being a mother to someone again."

"Barbara, I need to tell you something," the man exhaled slowly. "You know, to make it easier for Connor to cross the border, we came up with a cover. I even paid to replace the data in the registry. Officially Connor, our son, "Hank looked hesitantly at his ex-wife, _"Connor Henry Anderson, born August 15, 2019. Just after our wedding."_

Barbara looked shocked. "Whoa… Hank Anderson, I didn’t expect you to be able to surprise me again, but here we are. You made us parents without my knowledge, did I understand you correctly?"

"I hoped no one in town would find out," the man explained. "But if it's not a secret now, I don't mind. I've been thinking of Con as my child for a long time."

"By the way, Mrs. Paul is really right about something. I noticed your resemblance yesterday." The man chuckled.

"What? No, you can't agree with that woman," Barbara said indignantly, looking at him with soulful brown eyes.

"I would have thought the same thing. If I hadn't known Connor before." Taking the curls from her face, Hank slyly smiled.

"Fine, now we must pretend we have a son, right? I don't even know what to say." Barbara replied wearily.

"I don't see a problem here." Hank continued, trying to calm her down. "And I got your point, it will be difficult for us, but didn't you tell me to move on?"

Barbara looked up at her husband in surprise.

"Hank Anderson, is that really you? Maybe you were abducted and replaced by aliens?" She sadly chuckled

"What? Don't look at me like that. I confess I couldn't accept Cole's death for a long time. Honestly, I still can't. But now I have a reason to live again."

Taking his ex-wife by the hand, he continued, "You see, my paternal instincts haven't disappeared since Cole's death. I've been trying to stifle them in drinking for years, but they're still here." Barbara looked into his blue eyes.

"When I met Connor, I tried to suppress them with aggression towards the kid, but as you can see, I failed."

"I couldn't hold them back, especially when I saw a naive creature in front of me, persistently seeking support and approval. Connor practically saved me from suicide." Hank said, averting his eyes.

"You were trying _to die_?" Barbara asked, didn't notice Hank's touch.

"More than once. The child found me on the floor. Drunk and with a gun in his hand. Then, I first realized that he was worried about me, even being an android."

Hank added, "You know, he needs support too. And I'm ready to help him. He's worried about everything that happened to the androids now and blames himself. Although it's not his fault."

Stroking the man's back, Barbara smiled sadly at him, "This one he inherited from you."

Seeing the expression on her husband's face, she continued, "Did you think our son didn't inherit anything from you?" Grinning, she nudged Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally figured out why Hank quickly became attached to Connor. Connor reminds him of someone)


	11. Time to pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange paragraph from the summary is finally here. Enjoy!

"I'm back," Connor's voice came from the hallway. At that moment, Barbara noticed that she and Hank were joking, smiling, and reassuring each other. _They behaved lovingly, like a married couple._ Oh, shit. What am I doing...

Stop, you can't repeat your mistake twice! The woman scolded herself mentally.

"I'll talk to him and explain the situation, so you go to rest," whispered her ex-husband. The woman was clearly puzzled.

 _Hank didn't notice anything_. Oh, I don't have the strength to deal with this today, she thought.

"Okay, good night," muttered the sluggish Barbara.

"Night, Connor," she said, walking past the young man.

"Night, Barbara," Connor replied in surprise and approached the lieutenant. "Hank, it's so nice in the city. I've never seen so many trees at once." The young man continued, smiling, "Sumo liked the park. He was happy."

Hank didn't want to interrupt him, but talk awaited, "Connor, sit down, we need to discuss something."

"Of course, Lieutenant," replied the young man meekly.

It won't be easy, the man thought.

Hank sighed heavily and began, "First, I want to explain it's not your fault. I just want you to be aware of the situation," he said soothingly.

"Barbara had an interesting chat with a neighbor today. By the way, her name is Mrs. Paul. So, when Mrs. Paul saw you, she assumed you were Barbara's son, or rather our son."

Connor looked at him in shock, "We planned not to tell this in Canada. I don't understand. Why did she think that?"

"She said you and Barbara are very similar. And the fact that we moved to her abruptly doesn't help," Hank tried to explain. "Do you understand what the problem is, Con?"

The young man shook his head in denial.

"Mrs. Paul can't keep her mouth shut, so now the whole town apparently knows you're Barbara's son."

"I didn't expect that. I'm sorry," Connor said, averting his eyes.

Hank sighed wearily, "Kid, it's okay. Over again, it's not your fault."

Reassuring Connor, he thought. _Was Barbara right about my constant self-blame?_ Oh, Con. At least you didn't inherit my alcoholism or sense of humor. Although I'm not sure about the last one. The kid is already showing the signs of a smartass.

The older man smirked sadly, "We have already talked with Barbara and decided to pretend to be family. It's fine with us."

"Don't worry and tell me if you don't mind? I mean, you'll have to act as our son all the time," Hank asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, I don't mind," Connor replied without thinking. "I'm very grateful for the shelter, for everything you do for me. Thank you," the young man whispered.

The unexpected embrace surprised the lieutenant.

"You're welcome, son," the older man fondly replied. Messing up Connor's hair, he noticed something. Uh... it grew a lot. This pile of brown locks becomes very similar to Barb's hair.

"It's late. Go to bed, Con." Hank gently patted the young man, directing him to the room.

***

Waking up, Barbara heard a noise on the first floor. She reluctantly got out of the warm bed and headed to the kitchen. There she was met by a strange situation: Connor, who was actively trying to scrape the burnt eggs, including the mess around him. Ouch, someone doesn't know how to cook.

"Ahem... Good morning, Connor," she greeted. "Do you need help with breakfast?"

Bewildered, Connor slowly turned to her. His expression is priceless, Barbara thought. After a long silence, she nodded at the pan in his hand, "Let's try to cook fry eggs together."

"Okay," was the only thing Connor managed to say.

The smell of delicious food filled the living room, where Hank slept on the couch. His stomach growled, so he slowly went to the kitchen. The man stopped when he heard the talk. "Look, you need to turn on the stove, then you pour the oil evenly into the pan and fry the eggs until golden brown. Boom, breakfast is ready," Barbara explained cheerfully.

"I forgot about the oil," Connor replied awkwardly.

"There's nothing wrong with that, darling. Everyone starts with mistakes, although I think if you keep going, you'll cook very well. By the way, it's great that you're interested in cooking because Hank is completely helpless in this one."

"Good morning. What do we have for breakfast?" Hank went into the kitchen, pretending that he didn't hear them.

"Fried eggs what we prepared together with Connor." Barbara boasted, placing a plate in front of her ex-husband. Hank glanced at Connor, who smiled awkwardly.

Breakfast was held in peace. Connor kept smiling as he listened to Barbara's cooking advice. She also was so fascinated by the conversation, almost forgetting about her work.

"Oops, guys, I have to run to work," the woman said, glancing at her watch. "Connor, do you want to come with me again?"

"Yep," Connor replied, chewing.

"Okay, then I'll get dressed and wait for you in the car," Barbara said hurriedly. In response, Connor only nodded. Finally, he quickly ran to his room.

Left alone, Hank grinned at the morning bustle. _When did these two get along?_ It seems that they have known each other for years.

Connor tore him out of his thoughts. The young man quickly threw on his coat and hurried out of the house. He didn't even pay attention to Sumo or Hank.

"Tell me, Sumo. When will this moron remember that he no longer has perfect hair like the androids? And that he needs to look in the mirror before going out." Laughing, Hank asked.  
  


The passenger door opened, Barbara observed Connor climbing into the front seat. "I'm here. We can go," the young man said breathlessly.

Barbara silently started the car and looked away on the road. At the traffic light, barely holding back a laugh, she said. "You know, Connor, usually when adults leave the house, they pull eggshells out of their hair."

Reaching out to pick up a few, she added, "Also, adults comb their hair. Yours sticking out in different directions right now. I understand it's hard to deal with curly hair, so if you have problems, ask me for help."

Looking in the front-view mirror, Connor began to clean it, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, at work, I'll give you a comb, "Barbara chuckled. "And one more thing, where's your hat?"

"I don't think I need it," Connor said, confused.

"Connor, it's winter outside you'll catch a cold," Barbara sighed.

He simply shrugged.

"Great, I have a naughty son," the woman muttered with a smile on her face.

***

Arriving at the store, Barbara gave Connor a comb to make his hair more presentable. It was a cold winter morning, the shop stays empty. Connor returned, and the woman chose to teach him to work as a cashier. Therefore they will spend time usefully.

The young man was a fast learner, so Barbara praised him and began to tell stories about Oakville. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of customers.

It was the Byrne family.

"Oh, no," Barbara muttered in frustration. Why did these people come to me?

Connor noticed a sharp change in her mood, "Did something happen?"

"These people are my parents. Now they will begin to actively examine us," leaning over to him, Barbara whispered.

"Barbara, we haven't seen each other in a long time!" A woman's voice sounded throughout the store.

"Hello, Mom," Barbara muttered. "What are you and Dad doing here?"

"Where is your hospitality, darling? We haven't seen each other in 20 years. I haven't heard from you since your moving to Detroit." Mrs. Byrne scolded her daughter.

"I was surprised to learn that you had returned to live in Canada. You came alone then, and I thought you probably left this 'Hank.' Yesterday, I received information that your husband had returned to you with your son." The woman said, studying Connor's face carefully. "Do you think I can refrain from seeing my grandson?"

"Mom, stay out of my life. We're not speaking because you wanted to be in total control of my life. You even _forbade_ me to marry Hank," Barbara said hostilely.

"Honey, it was our mistake. Forgive us, it's been years," said Mr. Byrne, trying to smooth things over.

"Dad, I don't even want to talk about it," Barbara said sharply. "Connor, let's close the store now because these two won't calm down.

Connor didn't even open his mouth when he was interrupted by Mrs. Byrne, "Connor. That's what your name is. An Irish one." The older woman slyly smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Connor. My name is Sylvia Byrne, and I'm your grandmother. Your grandfather is Thomas Byrne." She said, staring into his eyes.

In shock, Connor slowly shook her hand, "Connor Henry Anderson."

That name was in his fake documents, Barbara recalled. That doesn't make it any better. The situation became difficult, the woman thought bitterly.

"Connor, get away from them, please. We're closed." The woman dragged the young man beyond the counter. "Get dressed and wait for me in the car," she whispered and tossed him the keys.

Leaving the store, Connor heard Barbara's yells. What had happened in this family?

He climbed into the car, obediently waiting for the ' _mother_.' The word whirled in his mind all day. The concept of parents was incomprehensible to him. However, when he felt Hank's protection and Barbara's concern, he understood. A warm sensation filled his heart. He sincerely wants to share this love with them.

The car door slammed, drawing Connor's attention to Barbara. "Shit, fucking shit," the woman said, hitting the steering wheel. "Why!? Why again!? They will never be able to leave me alone!" In desperation, she began to cry.

Connor didn't know what to do, so he chose to surrender to his _impulses_. The young man slowly hugged Barbara, trying to comfort her. They sat in silence for a long time. Later, after calming down a bit, the woman started the car.

Reached house, they stayed in the car. "Come here, Connor," Barbara said, inviting him into her embrace. Clutching each other, they felt peaceful.

"Looks like I get why Hank loves you." The woman said, hugging Connor. "Thank you for your _support_ , dear."

"You're welcome," the young man mumbled in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-written chapters are over, so you can suggest your prompts)  
> Next chapter in a week.


	12. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that simple.

Today Hank had a productive day. Unlike yesterday when he just fell asleep on the couch and napped all day.

While Barbara and Connor were in the store, the man was looking for employment. He wants to return to the police, and vacant was only a job for an officer in the local department. It's not a lieutenant but at least something, given that he has little choice.

Hank changed into his most normal clothes and went to get a job.

This police station was entirely different from the previous one. The building was small. Going inside, the former lieutenant didn't detect the reception. Only one policeman was there.

"Hi, I'm here for an interview for the officer's position," Hank said to the man, trying to sound polite and friendly, "Where's the personnel department or the captain?"

The policeman raised his head exhausted, "You can find the captain by going a little ahead," the man pointed to an inconspicuous door, continuing to fill out the paperwork. A big pile of paperwork…

Fuck, they don't keep digital records and don't use androids. I need to remember my youth and fill in everything manually. Oh, shit. But I really need this job now, Hank thought.

The man approached the captain's office. Knocked on the door, he bravely entered the office.

Despite being unnoticeable from the outside, the room turned out to be very cozy. It was a large office with huge windows that lighted the space with daylight.

The captain's table was located in the middle of the room, surrounded by two armchairs for visitors. A large bookshelf, with a collection of paper books, complemented the atmosphere of comfort.

"Hi, I'm here for an officer vacancy," Hank said, drawing the captain's attention.

A pretty woman, or rather Captain Stewart, noticed him. Hank didn't expect to come across as such a charming captain. She was in her early forties, with bright red hair and big green eyes.

"Of course, please sit down," the woman pointed at the chair, searching for the appropriate CV.

"That's where you are," Captain Stewart smiled triumphantly, "How do I address you?"

"Henry Anderson officially, but better Hank," he couldn't take his eyes off the woman.

Hank, fucking Anderson, what the fuck are you doing? You're old. _You even have a wife at home, no matter that she is the ex..._

The captain's voice brought him back to reality.

"Alright, Mr. Anderson, it's nice to meet you. My name is Melissa Steward. I'm the captain of the Oakville Regional Police Service. What brought you to our little town? I see you from the USA," she said, studying his CV.

Gathering his thoughts together, Hank replied, "Yes, I'm from Detroit. I moved here with my son to my ex-wife. The kid hasn't seen her in years."

The captain frowned thoughtfully, "Maybe I know her. What's your wife's name? It's just my curiosity, not the interrogation," she smiled softly.

"Barbara Byrne, a tall brunette with curly hair," Hank described more accurately.

The woman's eyes lit up with familiarity, "Oh, I know her. Barbara owns a local grocery store." Thinking about something, she added, "I didn't know she had a family in the United States," she sounded surprised.

Barbara lives _solitary_ life here? No, I can't believe it. She used to be a people person. Cole's death changed her, too... Hank suddenly realized.

"Okay, let's move on. You left Detroit as a lieutenant and now plan to be an officer. Why is such a drastic change of priorities?" Looking into his eyes, Captain Stewart asked.

Hank sighed. It's a complicated question. "Well, sometimes in life people have to choose between a career and a family. As you can see, I chose the second option."

"I know," the woman replied sadly.

 _Ouch… Apparently, I hit a nerve._ She obviously chose a career. It's hard to become a captain at this age.

After an awkward pause, she continued, "It was an excellent interview, and you've got a very impressive CV. I have no reason not to hire you."

Then Captain Stewart smiled, "So, welcome to our team, Officer Anderson."

***

  
  
Hank returned home and celebrated his new job with beer. He was already drinking a second bottle. Suddenly, he caught the noise of footsteps outside.

The front door opened, Barbara went inside. The woman silently went to her bedroom and didn't even look at her ex-husband. Connor moved behind.

"What happened to her?"

"Just a tough day," the kid replied, taking off his coat.

Connor lost his temper when he noticed the bottle of beer. Without a thought, he resolutely snatched the bottle from the hands of the older man and poured the remains into the kitchen sink.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hank asked in surprise.

"I'm spilling your beer," Connor replied matter-of-factly. Checking the refrigerator, the young man found a few more bottles and proceeded to waste alcohol.

"Hey, stop!" Hank shouted as he ran to Connor.

The young man ignored him and continued his task.

Hank watched in shock as the last bottle of beer became empty.

"I ... I had a reason to celebrate," the man muttered in annoyance.

With a sad thud, the bottles ended up in the trash can. Connor turned to Hank and narrowed his eyes in doubt, "Which one?"

"I got a job as a local police officer... And it was just a beer, Connor!"

"Congratulations on your new job, but that doesn't mean you have to drink," the young man replied, crossing his arms in displeasure.

"What? You have no right to just take and spill my booze!"

Connor's eyes lit up with anger, "I don't think so. _As your son, I definitely have a right to do it_."

Noticing Hank's surprised expression, he added, "You may consider this our first family quarrel." With these words, the young man turned around and headed out of the kitchen.

The older man was speechless.

Connor paused hesitantly, "Sorry, this is the only way to save you," after that, he disappeared down the hall.  
  


  
***

  
  
When Barbara and Connor woke up, the house was already empty. Evidently, Hank went to work...

Connor tried not to think about the argument, but he failed. All morning the young man recalled last evening.

Put on a coat, he noticed Barbara's watchful gaze. The woman quickly averted her eyes without saying anything. Remembered about the beanie, he quickly put it on and headed to the vehicle. Sitting alone in the car, Connor started nervously tossing a coin. Did he feel... _guilty_?

Barbara climbed into the car and immediately turned on the heater. "I'm freezing."

The woman looked tired and had bags under her eyes. She cried a lot and couldn't sleep, Connor realized.

Rubbing her hands to keep warm, Barbara looked at Connor and smiled, "Wow, you even put on a hat as I asked."

"Yes."

"Did something happen, Connor? You are very quiet and gloomy today." Seeing a coin being actively tossed by the young man, Barbara added, "Yesterday I heard some screams from the first floor. It was Hank and you, right?"

"Yes. We quarreled," the young man replied hesitantly, stopping the coin in his hand.

"Oh... what caused the conflict? If you don't want to answer, you needn't."

Connor slowly looked up at the woman, "Hank _drank_ _again_." Trying to understand his emotions, he continued, "It was just beer, but I got angry and spilled all his alcohol into the sink."

Connor started to play nervously with the sleeves of his jacket, "I thought it was the right thing to do, but today I feeling guilty. I can't forget his shocked expression and speechless," the young man sounded depressed.

_Ooh, Connor, you obviously need support._

"You did everything right, dear. All the families quarrel from time to time, so don't worry. And Hank needs to fight his alcoholism, so this argument will benefit him." Barbara stroked the young man's back soothingly.

She chuckled, "You spilled his alcohol. I can't believe it... You know, I would never dare do that. You're really brave, Connor." Looking into his eyes, she continued, " _I'm proud of you_ , young man."

"You think so?" He asked uncertainly.

Gently adjusting his hat, the woman comforted him, "Yes, Connor."

Later she stated, "Together, we have a better chance of helping Hank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As redemption, here is something adorable for you:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iKBB91GL3g&t=48s  
> (A close-up of the Hank & Connor hug)


	13. Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank isn't the only one who didn't lose his parental instincts.

Despite Barbara's assurances, the young man remained sad. So, she decided to encourage him. "Connor, I have an interesting suggestion for you," Barbara slyly smiled, distracting the young man from work.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked in confusion as he sat down on a large box next to the woman.  
  
"We can visit Hank at the station and bring him something to eat. Donuts are the perfect gift for him, and I know a great bakery nearby."

The young man glanced hesitantly at Barbara, "Do you think it's possible after yesterday?"

"Sure, dear! You didn't do anything wrong, plus we'll cheer Hank up with tasty donuts. He loves to eat." Barbara cheerfully winked at Connor.

The young man couldn't help but smile a little.

"So, you agree?" The woman began to tickle Connor, as she used to do with Cole. "Come on, Connor, I see you agree."

"Yes, yes...just...stop," he barely replied, struggling with laughter.

"Aw, someone is afraid of tickling. Now I'm definitely not going to stop." Mischievous grinning, she continued.

Tears appeared on Connor's face, "Stop... please. I...can't... can't stop...laughing."

"Ugh, I didn't know you are a coward, Connor. I can interrogate you with tickles. And you'll beg for mercy in a few minutes." Barbara finally stopping the 'bullying'

Resuming his breathing, Connor replied, "I can't control it. Strange feeling, I've never encountered something like that before."

"You don't know what tickling is? Shame on you, Connor." Smiling, she added, "Okay, you calm down a bit, and we'll go for the donuts."

"Right now?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes! We'll arrive before Hank's lunch break. It'll be a pleasant surprise for him."

***

The bakeshop is located in the center of town surrounded by small stores. The most delicious desserts in Oakville are sold here. The owner is Mrs. Ray, an older woman and the author of most of the recipes.

Barbara's car came to the bakery. Apparently, they attract a lot of curious looks. However, she didn't care. During these days, she really became attached to the young man. Let people think whatever they want.

"Honey, we're here," Barbara said, drawing Connor's attention.

Inside the fragrant bakery, Connor was confused by the quantity of assortment. There was almost everything from cakes to cookies.

"Here," Barbara said, pointing to donuts.

"What are his favorites?" The young man asked timidly, surprised by the number of choices.

"Chocolate ones, Hank-"

Their conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Ray, who had just noticed them. "Barbara, I'm glad to see you. What brought you to me?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Ray! Well, I've decided to buy some of your tasty donuts," the woman smiled. "So give me four with chocolate and ..." Looking at Connor, she added, "And three with strawberries."

"Of course, darling!" Mrs. Ray answered and set to work.

"Bon appetit!" Passing the packages, the old woman noticed Connor and grinned warmly. "Who's here with you?"

Smiling broadly, Barbara hugged the young man, "Let me introduce you to my _son_ Connor."

Connor smiled confusedly at the old woman. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ray."

"What a sweet and polite young man."

"Indeed he is," Barbara replied proudly.

Meanwhile, Connor began to blush at the amount of praise.

"Honey, don't be shy. You're really a very nice child," the old woman said, noticing Connor's reaction.

To break out of the awkward situation, the young man decided to improvise. "Thank you, Mrs. Ray." Glancing at Barbara, he continued, "Mom, aren't we going to be late for dinner with Dad?"

The trick clearly worked. Several buyers turned their heads in interest. Barbara was also confused for a few seconds, but she quickly gathered herself and played along with Connor, "Oh, really. You're right, son. Mrs. Ray, it was nice to see you."

"Me too," Connor replied with an awkward smile.

"Goodbye. Take care!"

"Thanks, same to you, Mrs. Ray," Connor and Barbara replied simultaneously and left the bakeshop.

"Connor, you really don't know how to take _compliments_ if you played a show like that for Mrs. Ray." Getting into the car, Barbara said.

"What? No, we'll really be late for dinner."

"Fine, I'll pretend to believe you," starting the car, she chuckled.

Connor huffed, "But it's true."

"Sure, Connor."

***

  
  
Hank was called by Officer Moore, "Anderson, visitors came to you."

"Who?" Hank asked in astonishment. He doesn't have many friends in this town, especially someone who wanted to see him.

"Wife and son. They're waiting in the hallway. Let them walk up to you?"

An old memory flashed before Hank's eyes. When Cole and Barbara happened to visit him at the police station. The boy ran up to him with joyful shouts, " _Daddy_!"

"Yes…yes, of course." Returning to _reality_ , Hank replied in shock.

 _They_ appeared in his field of vision. Barbara whispered something to _Connor_ and gave him a small box. Then they slowly approached his desk.

His ex-wife greeted cheerfully, "Hello, Hank! We decided to surprise you and bring you something sweet." She nudged Connor, "Come on."

The young man hesitantly handed the box to the older man, "It's for you, Hank. Sweets aren't good for your health, but sometimes you can eat a few."

Hank opened the box and saw his favorite donuts, "Oh, chocolate ones." Looking at the kid and Barbara, he grinned, "Thank you two, I was just about to take a lunch break."

"Really? Then we'll join you. Because I bought for us too," Barbara suggested carelessly, pulling out another box.

 _These were for us._ Connor eventually realized.

Hank was surprised but agreed, "Sure, let's go to the break room."

Noticing the motionless young man, Barbara caught his attention, "Honey, let's go."

It was a small room with a cozy dining table and coffee maker. The walls are decorated with photos of police officers and children's drawings. Despite the size, there was a homelike atmosphere.

Hank started to eat, "Oh, it's delicious. If you only knew how long I haven't eaten sweets." Chewing, he added, "Join me!"

"Connor, which one you want?" Barbara asked.

The young man looked carefully at the donuts, "I... I don't know, they have a lot of sugar."

Hank pointed at Connor with a donut in his hand, "Kid, shut up and get yourself a donut. You're too skinny anyway, so a few calories won't hurt."

"Dear, Hank is right. You need to eat more. Although I suspect you have just a fast metabolism."

"Thank you for the _concern_ ," Connor replied sarcastically and tasted the chocolate donut.

The taste of the chocolate and the tender dough impressed the young man, "Wow, it's really delicious."

"That's why people like junk food," commented the man.

"Hank, don't ruin the moment. Connor tried the donut for the first time in his life," Barbara grinned fondly.

"Try this one," she handed Connor a strawberry donut.

The kid slowly took a bite.

"What do you think?"

"I like this one more!" Connor replied, chewing. "Mrs. Ray is very talented."

Barbara reached for a napkin, "Honey, you have chocolate on your cheek, wait, I'll clean it."

The former lieutenant couldn't believe his eyes. Do these two only know each other _for a week_? And are they already so attached to each other? Wow…they can easily be mistaken as a caring mother and son.  
  
Hank noticed that his colleagues started to stare. "Guys, this is very cute, but we're at the police station now. The whole station is watching us," Hank whispered, leaning over them.

Connor sounded embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

Barbara stopped and decided to change the subject, "How was your first day at work, Hank?"

"Not as bad as I expected. A lot of paperwork but calm. It's hard to get used after Detroit."

"Well, our town is much calmer, you know-"

Police officer interrupted them, "Sorry Officer Anderson , we got an urgent call, crime scene waiting."

"Ok, I get it," the man got up from the table.

"Hank, I ... I'm sorry for yesterday," the young man said, lowering his eyes to the ground. "I cross the line a bit.."

He stopped and looked at Connor, "No need to apologize, I'm not offended by you. Come here."

Embracing the young man, he added, "You did everything _right_ , son. See you later at home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate your comments and kudos)


	14. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attacks

It was a regular winter evening. Barbara decided to clean up the house a bit. Cleaning always helped her stay calm. Meanwhile, Hank was still at work.

Washing dishes, the woman heard a strange sound. It came from the second floor. It sounded like something had fallen. Then the noise stopped abruptly. Maybe it's a thief? She immediately reassured herself. _No, that sounds ridiculous. It's probably Connor_. She didn't know what to expect and chose to check the noise source.

Warily climbing the stairs, she noticed Sumo scurrying under the closed door.

"Sumo, boy, what are you doing here? Stroking the dog's ear, she turned her gaze to the door, "Connor doesn't let you in?" _Strange. He's always happy for Sumo…_

"Connor, are you here?" She knocked impatiently, realizing that something is off. "Honey, Sumo wants to come to your room, so can we come in?"

No answer. "Connor?" Her voice starts to sound concerned.

Silence in response again. Barbara knocked again and shouted, "I'm coming in!"

At first, she didn't see anything, but when she turned on the light, Barbara noticed something in the corner of the room. _Oh, that was Connor._

The blanket lay on the ground next to the pillows. Amid this mess sat a hard-breathing young man who hid his face in his knees and sobbed. He didn't even react to her arrival.

Coming closer, Barbara saw blood on Connor's temple. She sat down slowly next to him and said softly, "Connor, it's me, Barbara. I'm here with you." Once again, he doesn't respond.

She needs to calm him down somehow. Perhaps the blanket will help?

The woman gently wrapped the blanket around the young man, "Did something happen?" She began stroking his hair soothingly, "Connor, please don't be silent. I'm worried about you."

"I... I don't know," Connor's voice came between sobs. "It isn't the first time. I used to be able to handle it on my own, but now..." he continued to cry, hugging his knees.

Barbara lightly stroked the young man's back. His whole body was shaking...

_What is 'it'? And why is he so startled?_

She frowned, "Connor, what do you mean by 'it'?"

"It's a feeling, I... I don't know how to describe it." The young man tried to collect his thoughts, "I feel sharp waves of fear and possibly... anxiety? It always happens unexpectedly and for no apparent reason. I understand that I have no reason to worry, but I can't stop myself." He looked hesitantly at the woman, "I'm sorry if I ... couldn't explain well."

Unfortunately, Barbara suspects what is happening to the young man. She sighed heavily and said, "I get it, Connor, you explained well. You..." She corrected herself, "I'm certainly not a specialist, but I've encountered something like that before. My roommate in the college had panic attacks... So it seems to me that you struggle with something similar."

In a comforting voice, Barbara resumed, "Now repeat after me," she drew the young man's attention, "Inhale and exhale. Calm down and breathe on your full chest. Come on again. That's right." Barbara smiled, noticing Connor's more confident breathing, "Did it help a little?"

The young man nodded silently.

Trying to get Connor out of his head, the woman said, "Tell me about Sumo? For example, how did you meet him."

Connor began awkwardly, "I first met Sumo when we investigated the deviant case." Thinking, he added, "I made my way to Hank's house through the kitchen window, so Sumo noticed me there."

A smile began to appear on Connor's face, "He just sniffed me and went about his business. Later I stroked him, and Sumo didn't mind."

Barbara chuckled, surrendering to Connor's plainness, "So you," she pointed toward the guy, "Climbed into someone else's house through the window to meet Sumo. Did I get you right?"

"Not exactly. I came looking for Hank so we could investigate the murder at the sex club. Sumo turned out to be an unexpected bonus."

Barbara's eyes widened, "Investigation ... at the sex club? Don't explain." She grimaced, "Uh, I don't want to know more about your work."

He just shrugged.

Well, Connor is feeling better, the woman thought.

"When did you have your first attack?" Barbara asked carefully.

"I can't put my finger on it. I think I felt something like anxiety during the investigation. It escalated after I woke up in this body."

She studied Connor. _Great, Kamski chose the android with anxiety and gave him a human body to intensify the feeling!_

Meanwhile, Connor slowly touched his wound, "I fell out of bed trying to hide somewhere. I didn't understand what happened to me and was very scared..."

"Come here," Barbara said, inviting the young man into her embrace, "Connor, we love you. So you can count on us," she murmured, hugging him tightly.

Connor relaxed in her arms. _We? Do they both love me? I don't understand._

"Barbara, you ... do you love me? But why?" His voice sounded very unsure.

The woman affectionately stroked his hair, "Honey, people don't need a reason to love each other. It just happens."

Smiling, she added, "You're a good person, Connor. And yes, I love you like a mother loves her child."

A small tear began to run down Barbara's cheek, "I never thought I'd get a second chance at parenthood. Cole's death almost ruined Hank and me, but you showed up and gave us hope," she whispered tremblingly, "It's a miracle. Thank you."

Connor was shocked. Now he has a family, a loving mom, and a dad. It is an unexpected turn in the life of the former android.

Moved by the woman's words, the young man said what he had recently realized, "I love you too, _Mom_. I'm glad to meet you and Hank."

"Oh, son, you're making me cry," the woman replied, wiping her eyes and hugging him tighter, "You'll be fine, I promise."


	15. Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara's parents left them alone, didn't they?  
> And the meaning of Connor's name is a little, well... you'll see.

The urgent call turned out to be the banal theft of a car. Neighbor's teens just took it to "go for a ride" without warning anyone. Fuck, Hank is not used to such police work. When you spend years investigating murders and fighting Red Ice bands, it's hard to go back to something more normal, simpler.

On the way back to the police station, Officer Smith began a conversation, "You're from Detroit, right?"

"Yeah," Hank replied, trying to be friendly with his new colleagues. The locals turned out to be too boring and peaceful.

Officer Jake Smith, who is now sitting next to him, was in line with these traits. This man in his forties sounds naive as a child.

Jake continued, "It's a little creepy that they're so similar. I mean Barbara and your son. I've heard rumors but didn't expect such a resemblance."

He probably saw them at the station. Damn, I won't last long, Hank thought.

"Well, it's no wonder. After all, Connor is her son. The child is lucky that he doesn't look like me," the former lieutenant attempted to joke.

This moron laughed loudly, "I won't argue with you. Barbara was the prettiest girl in school, and we were dating then." Winking at Hank, he proceeded, "Even now, at her forty-five years old, she is quite attractive."

Hank squeezed the steering wheel angrily. _What does this asshole think when he tells me this?_

"Don't get me wrong. I don't need Barbara. I have a wife and kids. I want to explain something to you," the prick said.

Hank exhaled heavily, calm down. He's just stupid, very stupid. "Okay, what is it?"

"The problem is her parents. You met them, correct?"

Hank decided to listen to this idiot, "Yes, but it was only once, and Barbara quarreled with them. After that, we didn't see them."

"Well, that means you know what kind of people they are," Officer Ass sighed gloomily. "When we were in a relationship with Barbara, her mother couldn't stand me."

It is not surprising, the older man smirked.

Meanwhile, the jerk Smith continued, "Her parents moved to Canada from Ireland when Barbara was young. They wanted their daughter to marry only a man who would agree to raise a child according to their rules. That means following Irish traditions, customs, and culture. "

_Hank didn't know that..._

"It's not a bad thing, but this woman got into our relationship every moment. We couldn't stand it and decided to break up."

Trying not to sound rude, the former lieutenant asked, "I understand that. But what does this situation have to do with me?"

"It's directly related to you," the asshole scoffed. "Knowing that Barbara has a son, they won't give you peace, especially when they find out how he looks like them. Mind if I ask you something?" The prick said after a pause, "Did you call him Connor* on purpose?"

"What do you mean?" Confused, Hank replied. He had no idea what this man was asking him.

Smith sighed, "Because the origin of this name is Irish. Don't be shocked how I know. Mrs. Byrne gave me a whole lecture on Celtic names. "

The older man was surprised, "Shit, I didn't know that. I suggested it, and we just chose it."

"Well, then it's just a weird coincidence."

"Yeah..." Hank agreed.

_It is strange. We didn't choose Connor's name either._

Officer Smith added, "By the way, her parents are in town now. I came across them by accident yesterday, so I decided to warn you."

Oh, it turns out he's not an idiot. But Barbara's parents can't be so awful, can they?  
  


***

  
  
It was evening when Hank returned home. Sighing hard, he sat down on the couch. How should he react to what Smith told him? Are Barbara's parents so terrible? And most importantly, how he will tell Barbara about it if she can't stand them. Shit...

He chose to do it today. There is no point in delaying the inevitable. Hank noticed the light on in the kitchen, but no one was there. It's weird ... Maybe Barbara is in her bedroom?

On the second floor, he timidly knocked on the door, "Barb, I need to talk to you."

No answer. Hank slowly opened the door. He entered a dark and empty room. "Where is she?" He whispered.

On his way to the stairs, Hank saw Barbara quietly leaving Connor's room.

He didn't have time to open his mouth when he was interrupted by a woman, "Speak softly because Connor only recently fell asleep," she whispered. "And I heard you, so let's go down to the kitchen and talk."

Hank nodded in surprise and silently followed the woman.

They reached the kitchen wordlessly. Finally, Hank was able to talk, "Barb, I got some interesting information from Officer Smith."

She leaned wearily on the kitchen counter, "Did he tell you about our former relationship?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. Although I don't understand how you chose this idiot."

Barbara groaned, "Hank, I was young and stupid, that's all. What else did he say?"

The moment of truth had come, "He said your parents are in town now. Well, and told me a little bit about them. Are they that intolerable?"  
  
"Yes, they are," she replied emotionless. Hank didn't expect such a neutral reaction, "Unfortunately, I faced them yesterday. They came to my store, and we argued. Then I kicked them out and went home with Connor."

_Let's skip my mental breakdown in the car, Barbara thought._

"Did they see Connor with you?"

The woman smiled gloomily, "Of course they did. My mother was pleased with the Irish origin of his name. I doubt they will calm down."

She added, "You know, it's a little ironic, Connor means **'Lover of hounds'** , a very accurate description for him, isn't it?"

"Holy shit…" Hank stares at Barbara, trying to process what he has just heard.

"Yep, we're in trouble. We can't explain the whole truth, and I don't want to drag Connor into it either."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Connor is an Irish male given name, anglicized from the compound Irish word "Conchobhar", meaning "Lover of wolves" or "Lover of hounds". The meaning of the name Connor is: Strong-willed or wise. Also from the Irish "Coachuhhar", meaning high desire.
> 
> I will be glad to hear your thoughts in the comments;)


	16. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions speak louder than words.

The sun softly lightened the bedroom, creating a cozy atmosphere. Barbara reluctantly woke up and smiled because the weekend had eventually come, so she could relax a little.

Lying in her bed, the woman tried to understand how much her life had changed in few days. She stared at the ceiling, and her head was filled with complicated thoughts. Undoubtedly the most fascinating of those was the drastic turn in their relationship with Connor.

Barbara could no longer hold her maternal instincts. Instincts what was suppressed by grief for many years...

Every day she allowed herself to show more and more affection for Connor. Yesterday she finally admitted it out loud, _'I love you, son.'_

Connor was able to amaze her as well. **Mom**. _He called her - Mom._

The warm feeling what filled her heart is difficult to explain. Barbara hadn't heard that particular word in years, and honestly, she didn't expect to hear it again. Within a week, her bond with Connor evolved from a stranger to a beloved child, what she wanted to protect and comfort. They no longer need to pretend to be family. Because it's genuine.

_I get into trouble?_

The woman sighed tiredly. Unfortunately, parenthood brings not only joy but also a lot of responsibility. Getting attached to someone and then losing them is a painful experience... But people need to fight for their happiness, especially if fate gives them a second chance.

Barbara groaned, the parents showed up at a very unsuitable moment. I hope the scandal in the shop was enough for them to leave Connor alone. Now I need to finally get out of bed. She came out in the hall and noticed a locked door into Connor's room. 

_Maybe I'll check on Connor first?_ The woman gently knocked on the door, "Honey, did you wake up?"

Connor's sleepy voice answered, "Yes, you can come in."

"Hi, son, how are you?" Barbara asked as she sat down on the bed near the young man. Connor looked much better than yesterday but was clearly upset about something.

"I'm fine, Mom, but ... I'm a little ashamed about yesterday. I'm sorry I got you into this." The young man replied, averting his eyes.

"What? No, Connor, you don't need to apologize, let alone be ashamed of it. You see, all people need help from time to time, and that's okay."

"But... I've become so weak. I mean..." Connor pointed to himself, "That's all, it's frustrating."

The woman frowned.

Seeing Barbara's reaction, he explained, "As an android, I had full control over my body and feelings, but now I can't do it anymore. My feelings are out of control. I don't understand how people live like that entire life because it's complete chaos." He sighed, "Moreover, panic attacks with anxiety weren't what I anticipated. Even now, I'm annoyed, though I don't get why."

Barbara smiled knowingly and slowly squeezed his palm, "Did you feel it?"

The young man stared at his hand in confusion and nodded.

"It's a price, son. You can now feel my hugs, the soft fur of Sumo, or even the frost on your face. You're right, human life is challenging and frustrating, but it's worth it."

The woman stroked Sumo, "I didn't even start talking about the freedom of choice you only recently received. By the way, your emotions are fine. You're just a little inexperienced." Remembering something, she asked, "How old are you, Connor?"

The young man snapped out from the thoughts, "I think twenty, judging by my appearance."

"No, dear, I mean your life as an android. How long have you been activated?"

"Half a year," Connor replied, perplexed, "Oh, I see what you mean."

Barbara took the rogue curl from his face, "Yep, son, you simply need a little more time to get used to it, but now let's go have breakfast and making plans for our weekend."

***

"Mom, I'm going for a walk with Sumo," was something Hank didn't expect to hear.

A few minutes later, the man wordlessly went into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite Barbara.

Noticing his watchful gaze, she almost choked.

Hank closely examined her and said firmly, "Mom. He called you mom."

"What?" She looked bewildered.

Hank folded his arms, "Connor said a word that begins with the letter M." The man huffed, "He never called me Dad, though we've known each other longer. It's unfair."

"I... I don't understand," the woman said, confused.

The man leaned over to his ex-wife and whispered, "Then why are you spending so much time together? Hm... Are you trying to steal Connor from me?"

"No, no. I... it just happened. It's unplanned. I mean, I'm not stealing Connor." Barbara realized something, "Are you jealous?"

"Of course I am. I didn't expect you two to get along so quickly."

"He needed a mom and got one." Barbara explained with a sly smile, "Ah, you're jealous because he turned out to love me too. Well, everything happens in life, not just you being a cool dad."

His fake anger turned into a smile, "How dare you? He needs me more."

"No, Hank. Connor now needs someone to help him deal with all his feelings. He's soft-hearted, and you're unfortunately not a helper."

"It was a low blow," muttered the former lieutenant.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. However, you're a good Dad for Connor," Barbara smiled sadly. "He loves you very much. It was you who showed Connor what it meant to be alive and supported him."

Barbara gently stroked his hand, "I didn't mean to offend you, it's... it's just a little confusing for me. I still don't understand half of what's going on, but I'm kind of like it." She looked into Hank's blue eyes, "We have someone to worry about. Like the good old days."

Hank exhaled heavily, "At the same time, I want it, but I'm scared. Cole I... His death hurt me badly."

"Me too." She could barely hold back the tears in her eyes, "But I want to give Connor the family he deserves. Cole would be glad to see his parents happy again."

Hank tenderly wiped the tears from the woman's face and slowly kissed Barbara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like cliffhangers, but here we are:)  
> What do you think will happen next?


	17. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

There settled quietness in the room. That took a few seconds for Barbara to realize what occurred. She talked to Hank recently, but now... They're kissing. It was an unexpected turn of events.

_What are we doing? What I do? It feels wrong..._

"No, no! Henry, what are you doing? I didn't mean that!" The woman abruptly ended kissing and stepped away from her ex-husband, looking at him in shock. A blush appeared on her face.

Meantime, Hank's face was full of feelings, "But I thought..." He stopped himself, "You know, ahh... forget it. I'm working today, so I'm probably go to get dressed." Suddenly he hurried out of the kitchen.

The woman stared at him wordlessly. She didn't know what to say or even think. With a trembling hand, she touched her lips and whispered, "I did the right thing. _I'm not going down that road again..._ "  
  


***

  
  
The weather was sunny, so the park was full of people enjoying the company of their loved ones. Sumo walked beside Connor, wagging his tail merrily. The young man preferred morning walks with the dog because it brought him some peace. Connor let Sumo play with the other canines and sat on the bench, watching them with a smile on his face.

The pleasant moment was disrupted by the sound of footsteps in the snow, followed by a strangely familiar voice, "Excuse me, this is your dog? It's adorable."

Turning around, the young man saw a little girl, or rather the android YK500. He chose not to draw too much attention to the child's origins, "Thank you. Yes, and his name is Sumo."

"Sumo," the girl repeated, gently stroking the dog. Then she introduced herself with a grin, "My name is Alice. By the way, what's your name?"

Suddenly, all hit Connor at once. This is the same Alice, which he chased during the investigation... The former android was glad that Hank stopped him, so Alice escaped to Canada.

_But she can't be here alone?_

The girl frowned, waiting for an answer.

"Connor, my name is Connor," the young man eventually replied but was immediately interrupted by a new voice. "Alice, are you bothering strangers again? I couldn't find you anywhere."

A familiar female figure sat down in front of the girl. _Kara._

She didn't recognize Connor, meantime being busy with Alice. "Sorry, she's sometimes too curious besides she likes animals very much. I hope she hasn't stolen your dog yet." She chuckled, but the smile rapidly faded when Kara glanced at the young man's face, "You? W-what are you doing here?"

"I... I," Connor couldn't find the words, struck by this unexpected encounter. He certainly did not expect to see part of his past in Oakville, especially those whom he persecuted when he was a deviant hunter.

His stuttering caught Kara's eye. She studied the young man thoughtfully, and noticing the other differences, she stated in confusion, "You almost killed us then. And now you're... human? But it's impossible."

"I ... I'm sorry," Connor mumbled in embarrassment. "It wasn't me, then I was just a machine fulfilling its mission-"  
  
Kara interrupted him, "Is this some kind of twisted Cyberlife's game in order to find and destroy the remnants of deviants?" She spat, "It's low on your part. Serve them after destroying an entire intelligent race, your race," she corrected herself, "At least once yours, now it's clear whose side you chose."

The young man was wordless. He didn't expect to hear so much hatred in someone's voice.

Kara approached Connor firmly and looked at him in disgust, "Was this human shell worth so many deviant deaths?" She stared into his brown eyes.

Connor was weighed down by his guilt, "It's... it's not true. I mean, I don't work for Cyberlife anymore, and... and I also didn't plan to be human this just happened."

Kara stood defensively in front of the girl, "I don't believe you. If you have a piece of mercy left in you, forget that you saw us here, deviant hunter."

"Mom, I don't think Connor is bad. He let us go after all." Alice pulled the woman by the sleeve, drawing attention to herself.

Kara took the child's hand and said, "No, Alice. Let's get out of here."

"But I... I don't want to hurt you," Connor whispered, watching Kara hurry to the exit. Unfortunately, doubts had already filled his head.  
  


***  
  


The songs of the "Knights of the Black Death" sounded throughout the car. After a morning misunderstanding with Barbara, Hank quickly left the house and drove to work.

What's wrong with this woman? She clearly shows him signs of affection and then pretends that this isn't the case. _Fucking complicated woman._

Arriving at the station, Hank saw Officer Smith approaching him, "Hello, Anderson, glad to see you."

The man was clearly trying to pick up the words, "Your son is waiting for you at your desk, um…with a big dog. I tried to convince him to wait outside, but he refused."

 _What the fuck? Connor doesn't have to be here._ Hank sighed heavily, "Waiting a long time?"

"About an hour," Officer Smith replied. "Family problems?"

"Kind of," the older man muttered reluctantly and headed for his desk.

Connor dozed off at Hank's workplace, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sumo barked when noticing his master. The young man awoke abruptly and looked around, "Oh, hello, Hank, I've been waiting for you."

 _Uh, Hank again. I don't think he'll ever call me Dad._ The older man groaned, "I noticed, Connor. What are you doing here with Sumo? Did you come here to nap?"

Connor frowned in confusion, "No, of course. I wanted to talk to you." The young man whispered, "Privately."

_I'm too old for that shit. And why Connor didn't talk to Barbara if they get along so well..._

"Okay, let's go to the break room," the former lieutenant grumbled.

Closing the door behind him, Hank sighed wearily, "Well, what did you want to tell me? It's a father-son conversation, right? Did you meet a girl, or do you want me to teach you how to shave?"

"Uhh, no." Connor shifted awkwardly, "Why do you think that?"

"Barbara told me today that you usually discuss your emotions and other shit like that with her. So, I thought it must be a man's conversation."

The conversation became awkward, "I need to talk to you because it's related to our work in the police. And don't worry about this type of conversation in the future. I know how to act in two situations."

"Did you correctly understand what I meant by 'met the girl'? Hank narrowed his eyes in skepticism.

Connor blushed and looked away, "The close relationship between a man and a woman. Don't ask me to explain further because this situation is already uncomfortable."

Hank cleared his throat, "Um, okay. You know, while we raise this topic, I want to be sure that you, well... We haven't talked about that since you became human, and you may have some questions. "

"I understand what you're talking about, and I have no questions," the young man replied quickly to close the discussion. Connor sighed wearily and looked at Hank, "I saw two deviants in the park today. More precisely, Kara and Alice, whom we pursued during the investigation. I think I have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to finish the chapter at such a moment, but you know I'm a little um... lazy 👽 The next chapter is as usual in a week, I'm sorry, follks.


End file.
